The Hospital Wing
by Crazy4wood
Summary: After Draco is attacked in the bathroom, Hermione rushes to his side afraid for him. Link to the artwork used for inspiration is listed in my profile.


**Hello, Lovelies! Here is a little drabble I wrote inhonor of Skyltik's drawling "Hospital Wing". The link to the artwork will be posted in my profile. I hope you enjoy and check out the art, they are an amazingartst!**

 **Beta'd by the amazing MrBenzedrine!**

 **As always I only own my imagination and Tom Felton (I wish on a falling star!)**

* * *

Hermione entered the hospital wing and saw Draco laying on the bed asleep. She hurried over to him and sat in the chair next to his bed, the feelings she had been holding back were in the front of her mind.

"Draco...please be okay." She reached out for his hand and froze, what if he didn't like her back. The thought of it was frightening. She heard him groan and jumped up, "Draco, I'm right here."

Draco slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before seeing Hermione. "Hermione, where am I?" He slowly sat up on the bed. He winced a little at the pain.

"In the hospital wing, I thought I was going to lose you when I heard what happened, but Snape brought you up here in time." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Draco looked at her, his pain was no longer relevant. "All Potter did was shoot a spell at me, and I fell to the ground. I'm okay." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She fell into his lap, letting him wrap his hands around her.

"What did Potter even do?" he asked realising the pain and her concern must be from something serious.

"He used a spell that I don't know." Hermione started, and Draco smirked, "Something the brightest witch of our age didn't know?"

Hermione chuckled, "Shut up."

"I remember seeing Snape, but after that, I'm not sure." Draco pondered, the memory was fuzzy even with it just happening.

Hermione laid her head on the left side of his chest and held him close, "When you were brought here, I was afraid to come in and see you. Harry was the one who told me what happened. He feels so guilty."

"He should, the bloody wanker landed me in the hospital wing." He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter liking her being in his arms. He cradled the back of her head with his hand, kissing the top of her head.

"I hope you don't mind me telling him about us, about how I feel." She whispered in his chest nervously.

"They made me take a dreamless sleep potion," Draco lifted his head and pulled her off of him just enough to see her face. "What about us did you tell him?"

"I may have told him that he almost killed the one person I wanted to date." Hermione hid her face as blush filled her cheeks.

Draco smiled at her nervousness, "Why are you hiding? What if I wanted to date you too but was afraid you would never like a death eater?" Hermione looked up at him in shock.

Hermione slowly registered what he had said, "You like me too?"

Draco straightened her up on the bed and grinned at her, "I have wanted to take you on a date for the last two months. What do you say? You and me this weekend." He tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Yes...I mean I would like that. Don't get caught again. I told you Harry was following you. He also said I'm officially on Malfoy watch." She looked up at him sternly before softening her features and placing her palm on his cheek. "My Draco."

"I will be careful I promise, and I may need your help later. For now, though, I have other plans for you." He lifted his wand and closed the curtains around them. Looking into her eyes, he leant down and slowly placed his lips on hers. She tasted like candy, and he realised he couldn't get enough of her.

As they deepened the kiss, their hands were pulling the other person closer. The need to be as close as possible was overwhelming, and they had to pull apart to catch their breath. Foreheads touching and arms wrapped around each other, they started to laugh and smiled.

His smile made her heart speed up and crash her lips back on his urgently. Their tongues fighting for dominance and their lips moving together like a puzzle that just found its missing piece. Draco moaned into her mouth as she straddled his hips and laid back on the bed, pulling her with him.

They heard someone clearing their throat and pulled apart quickly, blush filling their cheeks brightly. "I should have known I would find you here," Harry said a little annoyed. He was trying not to care, but it stung a little bit.

"Uh…I wanted…" Harry cleared his throat, this harder than he imagined. "I wanted to apologise for what I did to Malfoy and mainly for hurting you in the process, Hermione."

The two looked surprised to Harry, "Well you apologised Potter, and I accept, now leave so I can continue what I was doing." Draco looked at Hermione and smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. "Good thing I kept Ron in the common room, he was not happy when he heard you were here Hermione."

Hermione smiled at Draco, not too concerned with Ron. Harry just left the couple be. Draco looked and once he realised Potter left he turned back to Hermione.

"Will you be my girl, Hermione?"

"Yes. My answer will always be yes." She grinned and placed her lips back on his. She never wanted to let him go again.

* * *

 **Like what you read, leave me a review or a PM and let me know!**

 **Crazy4Wood**


End file.
